The concept of the Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a world in which every-day between a mobile device and an electronic device and particularly, although not physical objects are embedded with sensors and actuators and are linked to the Internet through wired or wireless networks such that data can be readily gathered, communicated and analysed, and that events can be readily responded to with minimal human intervention. In the era of the Internet of Things (IoT), physical objects can represent themselves digitally in the physical world to interact with other objects, thereby transforming the physical world into a huge information system.
With more and more new types of smart devices, systems, and applications being developed based on the concept of the Internet of Things (IoT), the ability to flexibly control these IoT devices becomes important to users. Prior art solutions have not addressed this need in an optimum manner, resulting in difficulty in using IoT devices for end users. In turn, the inability to easily and flexibly use IoT technologies in many commercial and domestic users has caused the frustration of users in adopting this new technology and increased the learning curve and usability of IoT.